1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jack connector and, more particularly, to a jack connector for connection between digital audio systems or between a digital audio system and an information system such as a personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A jack connector is conventionally known which comprises a semiconductor optical device to be optically connected to an external optical signal transmission plug for reception and transmission of an optical signal, a plurality of electrical connection terminals to be electrically connected to an external electric signal transmission plug for reception and transmission of an electric signal, and a retainer which holds the semiconductor optical device and the electrical connection terminals, wherein the electrical connection terminals each have a portion extending from the retainer to be connected to external board circuitry (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 6(1994)-140106).
The conventional jack connector selectively receives the optical signal transmission plug and the electric signal transmission plug to serve an optical signal transmitting function as well as an electric signal transmitting function.
When the conventional jack connector is mounted on a board, the electrical connection terminals extending from the retainer are inserted in through-holes formed in the board, and soldered to printed wiring circuitry formed on the back of the board.
Where the conventional jack connector is automatically soldered onto the board with the use of a reflow apparatus, a solder creeps up along the electrical connection terminals through the through-holes of the board, thereby spreading into a space between the board and the bottom surface of the jack connector. In such a case, the electrical connection terminals are shorted with each other, thereby impairing the electric signal transmitting function.
For the mounting of the jack connector on the board, an automatic mounting device is often employed. The mounting device is adapted to hold an upper surface of the jack connector, i.e., an upper surface of the retainer, by suction to automatically transport and mount the jack connector onto the board. Therefore, the upper surface of the retainer of the jack connector is desirably flat so as to be assuredly held by suction.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention is directed to a jack connector which, even if a solder creeps up along terminals thereof when the connector is soldered to be mounted on a board with the use of a reflow apparatus, prevents the solder from spreading into a space between a bottom surface thereof and the board.
The present invention is further directed to a jack connector which can be handled by an automatic mounting device with an upper surface of a retainer thereof being assuredly held by suction for automatic transportation and mounting thereof.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a jack connector adapted to be mounted on a board for selectively receiving an optical signal transmission plug and an electric signal transmission plug for connection thereto, the jack connector comprising: a semiconductor optical device to be optically connected to the optical signal transmission plug for reception and transmission of an optical signal; a plurality of electrical connection terminals to be electrically connected to the electric signal transmission plug for reception and transmission of an electric signal; and a retainer which holds the semiconductor optical device and the electrical connection terminals; wherein the electrical connection terminals each extend out of the retainer so as to be soldered onto the board; wherein the retainer has recesses provided in the vicinity of the respective terminals so as to accommodate a solder possibly creeping up along the terminals when the jack connector is soldered onto the board.